biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Mažoji žiloji antis
|tekstas1=patinėlis|tekstas2=patelė|plotis=260|align=right|la=Aythya affinis|video=}} , nardančiųjų ančių (Aythya) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Patinų ir patelių išvaizda skiriasi. Patinai: Geltonos akys, juoda galva ir kaklas, baltas kūnas, dryžuoti sparnai. Patelė: Orandžinės akys, kūnas rudas, galva truputi tamsesnė, bet ruda, aplink snapa balta, o snapas pilkas. Biologija Suaugusieji yra 38-48 cm ilgio, vidutiniškai 41.7-43 cm. Rūšys gali sverti 454-1,089 g. patinai sveria 820 g. vidutiniškai būna, kad sveria gerokai mažiau, 730 g. vidutiniškai. Sparno ilgis yra apytiksliai 19-20 cm tiek patelėms, tiek patinams; čiurnos apie 3.6-3.8 cm ilgio. Sparnų ilgis 68-78 cm Šie paukščiai nėra labai vokalūs bent jau palyginti su kitomis antis. Šios antys išleidžia silpna švilpimo garsą. Labiau švilpauja skrydžio metu, tačiau jų kvietimas yra silpnesnis, šiurkštus brrtt, brrtt Mityba Minta įvairiausiomis žuvelėmis, ant kranto rastais maisto likučiais ar trupiniais. Jei atsiranda gerų žmonių, tai juos pašeria batonu, jį taip pat antys mėgsta. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Aythya affinis Eyton, 1838. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-17) * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Aythya affinis. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos